Having a stationary exercise bicycle capable of simulating outdoor bike riding is valuable.
This invention relates to a stationary exercise bicycle which is sturdy and comfortable for use during extended periods of pedaling while standing or sitting or a combination thereof and thus capable of meeting the needs of the more demanding rider.
In recent years, the popularity of the stationary exercise bicycle has increased dramatically together with the fitness craze. Stationary exercise bicycles are conventionally made with straight, brazed round tubing. A problem associated with using the round tubing in these bicycles is their propensity for fragility. They easily snap under increased stress, for example, during periods when the rider is pedaling in a standing position or in an alternating standing and sitting pedaling position. Also, the bicycle structure does not provide for the best flexibility according to the preferences of the rider.
There is a need to provide a stationary exercise bicycle which is more durable and overcomes the problems of the prior art.
The invented stationary exercise bicycle seeks to avoid the disadvantages associated with conventional stationary exercise bicycles.
According to the invention, the stationary exercise bicycle comprises a stable frame. Additionally, the frame comprises a front socket and a rear socket, and front and rear ground support elements. Also provided is a pedal mechanism on said frame.
Also, the bicycle comprises a detachable seat socket. A seat is mounted on a seat socket at a level above the pedal mechanism. The seat is mounted for movement fore and aft relative to the seat socket and upwardly and downwardly relative to the pedal mechanism.
Additionally, the stationary exercise bicycle comprises a handlebar mounted in the front socket. The handlebar includes at least two different handle means. One handle means includes spaced apart and outwardly directed elements. The second handle means includes an element inwardly located relative to the first handle means. The handlebar is adjustable in the front socket.
Further, in one preferred form, the frame comprises at least multiple upstanding posts. The posts are inter-engaging to form at least one triangulated or V-shaped structure between the ground support elements and one of the sockets.
Additionally, at least part of the front socket, rear socket, or seat socket are formed with a hollow member having a cross-section which is non-cylindrical.
The pedal mechanism may include a cog operative with an endless chain having slots for engagement with the cog. A ring guard is provided and protective of at least the interaction of the teeth of the cog with the endless chain. The ring guard is located internally of the perimeter defined by the endless chain.
The invented stationary exercise bicycle is strong and comfortable for the rider. The adjustability of the bicycle facilitates comfortable riding of the bicycle in multiple positions, for example, sitting, standing and different gripping positions. Moreover, it is stress-resistant so that it can be used by the rider in a standing position or in an alternating standing and sitting pedaling position for extended periods. Riders of this bicycle can simulate the aerobic effect of mountain bike racing.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of exercising on the stationary exercise bicycle comprises adjusting the height and the fore and aft position of the seat and optionally also adjusting the height of the handlebars to facilitate riding the stationary exercise bicycle in multiple positions and then riding the bicycle in multiple positions to simulate different bicycle riding conditions.
Additionally, the invented stationary exercise bicycle is mobile and the parts, easily replaceable. Unlike conventional stationary exercise bicycles, the present invention utilizes regular bicycle components. The user can replace certain parts from conventional bicycle shops and thus service the present invention with conventional bicycle componentry. Further, unlike prior art stationary exercise bicycles, the present invention has four basic parts which are detachable and can be placed in a portable transport carrier for mobility.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the novel stationary exercise bicycle may comprise a deflector mounted underneath the front socket and a portion of a down tube coupling the front socket to the rear socket. The deflector advantageously prevents sweat, accumulating on a rider, from entering into the flywheel mechanism. In this manner, increased corrosive resistance is effected. In a similar manner, the novel bicycle may comprise a chain guard 56 that entirely encapsulates the chain, hub, and other working components so as to enhance corrosion resistance even further.
The down tube of the novel bicycle is preferably rectangular in shape and generally large in cross section. Such a structural difference advantageously permits better rigidity, lower cost, and by eliminating welds, an increased resistance to corrosion. Welds are eliminated by advantageously eliminating an arm or cross-element, further increasing rigidity and support. Moreover, this feature allows for a larger seat post member to be matingly engaged in the rear socket to advantageously accommodate taller riders.
The invention is now further described with reference to the accompanying drawings.